Big Time First Kiss
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Just a sweet telling of Kendall and Logan's first kiss. Slash. PLEASE R&R!


Hello, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! I really hope you enjoy this! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time First Kiss**

It was late in the evening at Rocque Records, and the guys of Big Time Rush were exhausted. Gustavo had forced them to perform five hours of dance routines accompanied by six more hours of singing and harmonies. They were all lounging around tiredly in the dance studio, James and Kendall sitting on the couch, and Logan and Carlos sitting on two of the bean-bag chairs on the floor. They had been waiting for Mrs. Knight to pick them up for about fifteen minutes, and she still hadn't arrived. Just then, Kendall's phone rang.

"It's my mom." he said, looking at the screen.

He answered it, and the conversation was brief and Kendall sounded slightly irritated right before he hung up.

"What is it?" Logan asked as Kendall hung up his phone.

"She's stuck in traffic and won't be here for another hour." Kendall sighed.

Carlos whined and sunk further into his bean-bag chair. It seemed like the Latino boy was the most tired of all of them.

"Well, the Palm Woods is only a half-mile away; we could just walk." Logan suggested.

"NO!" James and Carlos yelled simultaneously.

"Whatever. I'm gonna walk; you three can do whatever you want." Logan said, standing up and walking across the room to the door.

"But isn't it really cold outside?" Kendall said just as Logan reached the door.

"I'll be okay." Logan said.

With that, he walked out the door and made his way down the series of hallways to the front door. He was about halfway across the parking lot when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Logan! Wait!" he heard.

He turned and saw Kendall sprinting towards him.

"Here. You forgot this." Kendall said when he reached him, holding out a dark-grey hoodie.

Logan looked down at the hoodie and immediately recognied it, but it wasn't his.

"But...that's your hoodie." Logan said, confused.

"Yeah...I know." Kendall said, "I don't want you to walk home cold."

Logan smiled a little and glanced back down to the hoodie. He was a little apprehensive to take it because he didn't want Kendall to be cold, either.

"Here." Kendall said softly, pulling Logan close.

A barely-audible gasp left Logan's lips when he felt Kendall's warmth so close to him. His heart began to race as Kendall reached around behind him and slowly slid the hoodie up his arms and onto his shoulders. Watching Logan's face closely, Kendall slid his hands down from his shoulders over his chest down to zip the hoodie about halfway up. Logan was almost frozen, not daring to hope that this was what he wanted it to be. Forcing his eyes up, he met Kendall's gaze and his heart skipped a beat at the passionate look in his eyes. Kendall reached up and placed his hand against Logan's cold cheek, cradling it gently. The feeling of Kendall's warm hand against his cheek made Logan sigh softly. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. At first, he froze, not knowing what to do, but then Kendall moved his lips gently against his and he just melted. There was a certain tenderness behind the kiss that just made Logan's heart flutter.

The kiss lasted several seconds before they pulled away, gasping softly. They rested their foreheads together, Kendall still cradling Logan's cheek gently.

"I love you." Kendall whispered between them.

A smile crossed Logan's face and he pulled Kendall into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder. Kendall held Logan gently in his arms and ran his hands lightly along his back in a soothing manner. They stayed this way for a minute or two before Kendall heard Logan sniffle softly. Pulling him away gently, he saw a few stray tears sliding down the boy's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked in concern.

"I love you, too." Logan said, "I've always wanted to tell you, but...I was too scared."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything." Kendall said, tenderly wiping away Logan's tears.

Logan sniffled again as Kendall pulled the hood of the jacket up to rest lightly atop his head.

"You're so cute in that hoodie." Kendall smiled.

"I've always thought you were hot in it." Logan admitted, smiling a little.

Kendall giggled softly and pulled Logan in for another soft kiss. This time, Logan responded instantly and sighed at how soft Kendall's lips were and how good they felt against his own.

"You were right; it is cold out here." Kendall said, shivering a little when they pulled away from the kiss.

Kendall was only wearing a t-shirt and the cold evening air went straight through it.

"I'll keep you warm." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and pulled him closer.

Kendall instantly felt a little warmer and he smiled tenderly down at Logan.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to walk home together." he said.

"I'd really like that." Logan smiled.

They shared one more brief kiss before they pulled away and began the half-mile walk back to the Palm Woods. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's slender shoulders, and Logan held his arm loosely around Kendall's back, resting his head against his shoulder. He knew he had finally found the person he loved.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
